


The other side.

by Light_Winchester



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Winchester/pseuds/Light_Winchester
Summary: Nezumi wants to know the world, but if he has learned something in his trip is that a world without Shion, doesn't feels fascinating anymore.





	The other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Atsuko Asano.
> 
> Warnings: English is not my first language. In fact I have not used it for a long time and I have lost practice. Sorry for that. All corrections are appreciated.
> 
> Author's notes: I needed the other side and well, here it is. The next should be the reunion I guess.

**The other side.**

"Your memory feels like home to me. So whenever my mind wanders, it always finds it's way back to you."

― Ranata Suzuki

.

.

Probably he never really thought about staying, nor coming back either. He was a free spirit, locked in a cage during a long time. He wanted to scape, see what was out there.

But he is happy, isn't he? Finally, he is seeing the world beyond the city walls and even if he is alone, he is okay with it. I couldn't pretend otherwise anyway.

Shion, who once was the only one who stayed by his side —beside of his beloved rats— doesn't belong there, in the vast green valley that is shown in front of his eyes. No, Shion belongs to the once called N°6, Shion is the future of that city and he can't take him away from his people, even if they don't deserve him.

And even knowing that, why was he feeling so incorrect?

Nezumi left him there, he knows it. He thought it would be the best thing to do.

"Reunion will come", he said that last time and still, with every step he took, willing to get away from him, he found it even harder to come back.

Nezumi doesn't want to come back.

But Nezumi wants to see Shion, at least one more time.

He tries to pretend not caring, but he knows the reason why his freedom feels incomplete, someone is missing in his daily routine. Someone who is very important.

He curses him. Curses the roots that Shion so fervently breeds wherever he is and that because of his own carelessness, he allowed him to breed inside. Making a bound that would destroy him little by little. Curses being pulled and pushed, hating being obligated to doubt his own desires of continue his advance, once again, fearing the possibility of being caged again.

Shion was dangerous. He was aware of that, even from the start. But he was a fool, letting down his guard to him.

That's why he can't blame him at all, he blames himself for a promise he is unable to breach.

He knows that Shion is waiting for him, knows that he would come back to him, and what terrifies him is how long will he be capable of stand still before coming back. How long he could be able to handle everything on his own.

Nezumi wants to know the world, but if he has learned something in his trip is that a world without Shion, doesn't feels fascinating anymore.

.

.

—404—

―Thanks for reading―

.

.


End file.
